


Inside, brother mine, let Death make a room

by heksejakt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Secrets, holmescest but what the fuck is going on, psychopaths, sherrinford, психопатка и контрол-фрик ТМ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt
Summary: Майкрофт нарушает собственные правила, Эвр ломает скрипку Страдивари (жалко, но не очень).
Relationships: Eurus Holmes/Mycroft Holmes
Kudos: 3





	Inside, brother mine, let Death make a room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_malpractice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_malpractice/gifts).



Тишина Шерринфорда давила на мозг куда сильнее назойливых воспоминаний. Майкрофт перебирал в сознании картинку за картинкой, с досадой отбрасывал — изображение, в которое складывались элементы мозаики, выходило неутешительным и не вызывало ничего, кроме глухого раздражения.

— Как обстановка?

Собственный голос показался ему незнакомым, желание прочистить горло — нестерпимым. Стоило вернуться сюда — и привычный порядок ещё не рушился, но уже опасно покрывался тонкой извилистой сетью трещин.

Надави чуть сильнее — и увидишь кругом одни руины.

— Ничего нового, сэр. Небольшой инцидент, только и всего.

— Небольшой инцидент, — эхом отозвался Майкрофт; губы скривились в усмешке. 

За этим определением, довольно безобидным и нейтральным, могло скрываться что угодно. Попытка самоубийства. Попытка убийства. Удачная попытка убийства — признаться, он всегда ставил на третье и в девяти случаях из десяти оказывался прав. 

Казалось бы, всё просто: не хочешь, чтобы человек причинял вред окружающим — не давай ему ничего, что могло бы использоваться как оружие. Ситуацию немного осложнял один факт: в руках, которые нервировали Майкрофта похлеще положения вещей в парламенте, оружием становилось практически всё.

— Что на этот раз?

— Рэй Джонсон, сэр. Они… немного поговорили. Ничего особенного, я видел записи, но он вышел из здания вчера днём и не вернулся.

Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул. Он не сомневался, что раздувшийся труп Рэя Джонсона в лучшем случае прибьёт к берегу с другой стороны острова, в худшем — выловят где-нибудь ещё. Как будто могло быть иначе. 

Удачная попытка убийства. 

В одном этот бедолага, которого наверняка ждала в итоге та же участь, был прав: ничего нового. Майкрофт прибавил шагу, почти физически ощущая чужое нетерпение. Футляр со скрипкой, на деле довольно лёгкий, оттягивал руку. 

Дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону. 

— Ты рано.

Эвр не повернулась — всё так же делала вид, что идеально ровная поверхность стены интересовала её куда больше. Безразличие в голосе — откровенно напускное, — подтянутые к груди колени, скорбно согнутая спина. 

«Я правда сожалею», номер сто пятьдесят три.

Лица, которые надевала Эвр, желая добиться своего, Майкрофт нумеровал годами — и годами же пытался понять, знала она об этом или нет. «Расчётливая сука», номер двадцать один. «Оскорблённая невинность», номер шестьдесят четыре. «Мадонна», номер сорок. «Я так скучала», номер семь. «Как ты смеешь», номер восемьдесят шесть.

— Не нужно делать вид, что тебе не плевать, скольких ещё ты убьёшь в попытке добраться до меня.

— Добраться? — Эвр тихо рассмеялась, и по спине пробежал холодок. — Нет нужды, дорогой брат.

Она наконец поднялась, шагнула к прозрачной преграде, надёжно — в самом деле? — разделяющей их, и Майкрофт вскинул голову, зная, что в первую очередь ей захочется узнать, кто дольше продержится, не моргнув. Дурацкая игра в гляделки — напоминание о временах, когда они были не такими опасными и определённо не такими несчастными.

Дурацкая игра.

***

— Твой подарок.

— О. Вышло именно так, как я говорила, верно?

Её улыбка потеплела на одну сотую градуса. Скрипка по-прежнему лежала в чёрном футляре — теперь по ту сторону преграды — и почему-то в этот миг казалась Майкрофту лишь мёртвой лакированной деревяшкой. Не может быть, чтобы Эвр смогла извлечь из неё хоть какой-то звук. Невозможно.

Деревяшка ткнулась в подбородок, смычок лёг в руку одним плавным движением — и заскользил по струнам так, точно Эвр и не прекращала играть на бесконечно долгие годы. 

Мелодия жалила — злая, хлёсткая, полная яда. 

— Поговори со мной, — наконец предложил Майкрофт.

— Я уже говорю. Ты ни черта не слышишь, как обычно.

Он хотел закрыть глаза и погрузиться в музыку с головой, но Эвр вышла на крещендо, предупреждая — и он продолжил смотреть. Лихорадочный блеск в глазах напоминал о Шерлоке — в его худшем состоянии, безусловно, — стальная хватка на грифе — о самом Майкрофте. 

Вспомнилось, как пару месяцев назад его пальцы точно так же впились в её горло. Тогда они впервые за всё это время пережили то, что можно было назвать некрасивой громкой ссорой брата и сестры, и Майкрофт на мгновение позволил себе забыть о безопасности: махнул в камеру, отдавая приказ опустить стекло, шагнул в клетку к Эвр, вытянул руку, не до конца понимая, что делает.

Идиотский, опрометчивый поступок. Стоило хотя бы надеть перчатки. Эвр был запрещён любой контакт, а раз так, то какая разница, кто именно пытается на него выйти. 

Она, вероятно, тоже подумала об этом. 

— Пятнадцатое марта. Мама была бы разочарована, Майкрофт.

— О, у неё и без этого достаточно поводов.

— Шерлок? — во взгляде Эвр мелькнуло что-то, отдалённо напоминающее интерес, и почти сразу же исчезло. — Не сомневалась ни секунды.

С того момента — с пятнадцатого марта, проговорил про себя Майкрофт, — что-то изменилось, хотя он и пытался следовать привычным правилам. Они никогда не обсуждали случившееся, ставшее куда более серьёзным препятствием, чем стекло между ними. Никогда не давали понять друг другу, что прокручивают этот день в памяти.

По крайней мере, Майкрофт думал об этом чаще, чем хотел бы, и это нарушало равновесие, которое много лет считали железобетонным. Легко поддерживать вокруг порядок, когда ты — порядок во плоти.

Жаль, что не посчастливилось родиться в одной семье с хаосом.

— Надеюсь, подарок тебя удовлетворил, — сказал он, помедлив. — Достать Страдивари сложнее, чем кажется.

— Но не для тебя.

— Не для меня, — кивок под пристальным наблюдением Эвр вышел неловким. Жалкая тень кивка, сказать по правде. — Приятного вечера.

Проявления эмоций любого рода были чужды Майкрофту — по крайней мере, он предпочитал верить в это и подтверждать не словом, но делом, — но появись у него сейчас возможность хлопнуть дверью, он не отказал бы.

Та встала на место с едва слышным шорохом.

***

Дни, когда Эвр не притворялась, будто не ждёт его, могли по праву считаться лучшими. Если бы Майкрофт, конечно, делил дни на хорошие и не очень. Всё, что происходило вокруг, оставалось неизменным — за исключением событий в стенах Шерринфорда.

Сегодня она предпочла молчать — нелепая тактика, призванная вывести его из себя. Сработало бы с кем угодно другим, но Майкрофт успел привыкнуть.

— Тебе стоит обращаться со Страдивари подобающим образом, — бросил он, кивнув на скрипку. Знать бы, куда она дела футляр. 

Эвр сощурилась, не скрывая насмешки, и он подавил очередной вздох. Временами она любила поступать наперекор из принципа, хотя едва ли до конца осознавала, почему это приносит ей такое удовольствие — и теперь он не сомневался, что скоро придётся искать вторую скрипку Страдивари.

За эти деньги он мог бы купить небольшой дом — но тот бы пустовал, заброшенный и холодный. Превратился бы в жалкое подобие Шерринфорда с той лишь поправкой, что встретить в нём Эвр не представлялось возможным.

Временами ему хотелось обычную сестру. Ту, что напоминает о себе разве что поздравлениями с Рождеством раз в год и предпочитает зимовать где-нибудь на тропических островах. Загорелую, помешанную на саморазвитии и фруктовых коктейлях — словом, ту, которую человек вроде Майкрофта мог бы с чистой совестью игнорировать по причине лёгкого презрения.

Белое лицо за прозрачной преградой игнорировать не удавалось.

Честное слово, лучше было бы совсем без сестры. Любой.

Майкрофт подвинул стул поближе и сел напротив, понимая, что сегодня она не произнесёт ни слова. Просто потому что может — может злить его, вести себя как заблагорассудится и получать от этого искреннее удовольствие.

— Иногда я думаю, что сказала бы мама на самом деле, — проговорил он негромко. — Исключая вопрос о разочаровании. Она оплакивала тебя так долго, что это, верно, вошло у неё в привычку.

Эвр склонила голову набок, поджала губы.

— Хотя тебе, скорее всего, куда интереснее, что сказал бы Шерлок. Он не помнит тебя — и будем надеяться, что не вспомнит. В противном случае это станет проблемой для нас обоих.

Она не шевелилась. Ожидающая и напряжённая, наконец-то слушающая, безраздельно дарящая внимание. Майкрофт слишком хорошо знал, что во время их встреч мысленно она могла быть где угодно.

Но только не теперь.

Им редко доводилось говорить о Шерлоке. Рассказывать, что тот её попросту не помнит, Майкрофту не хотелось до последнего: вероятно, подобное могло потрясти даже кого-то настолько хладнокровного. Эвр, пожалуй, в некотором роде любила Шерлока — если бы могла любить так, как это делают обычные люди.

О том, как она относилась к нему самому, Майкрофт предпочитал не задумываться. Стоит один раз запустить мыслительный процесс, связанный со столь неоднозначной темой — и уже не остановишься. 

И всё же он почувствовал это — тревожащую, злую радость от того, что удалось чем-то её заинтересовать. Задеть.

— Ты же понимаешь, так будет лучше для всех.

Лицо Эвр дрогнуло, пошло рябью, будто она силилась стать кем-то другим, но не могла. Рука с короткими обломанными ногтями упёрлась в стекло, в горле что-то булькнуло — не то невысказанное проклятие, не то непривычные слёзы.

Она слишком хорошо помнила эту фразу и ненавидела её. «Так будет лучше для всех», — вот что чаще всего повторял дядя Руди и вот что Майкрофт заучил первым делом, понимая, что именно ему придётся продолжить его работу.

Стоило остановиться. Отступить, пока не поздно, развернуться и уйти. 

Майкрофт коснулся стекла там, где едва заметно подрагивала ладонь Эвр, вкладывая в этот жест всё фальшивое участие, всю неприязнь, которую накопил за эти годы. Он знал, что она обязательно почувствует — иначе и быть не могло.

Она отшатнулась так резко, точно получила оплеуху — сильную, отрезвляющую — и впилась в него полным ненависти взглядом. Губы Эвр беззвучно шевелились, и Майкрофт без труда разобрал каждое слово.

«Так будет лучше для всех». 

В конце концов, она это заслужила.

Гортанный жуткий крик догнал его и ударил в спину. Охранник, замерший у двери — кажется, Джош или Чак? — с беспокойством оглянулся.

— Что-то не так, сэр?

— Понадобятся транквилизаторы. Много.

***

Неделей позже записи с камер он просмотрел с особым энтузиазмом. Правда, от былого злорадства не осталось и следа. Тот момент — блажь, поднявшая настроение — отозвался поганым послевкусием. 

Конечно, она избавилась от скрипки на следующий день. Разломала её на куски с остервенением, достойным дикарки, а после попыталась придушить себя струной, но вовремя остановилась. Может быть, в кои-то веки перевесило желание жить — а может, Эвр просто сочла это неинтересным.

Конечно, он распорядился достать ей новую.  
Вторую скрипку она точно боялась выпустить из рук — если бы можно было употребить слово «боялась» в отношении Эвр. Глядя, как она сжимает в объятиях футляр, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, Майкрофт с трудом подавил довольную усмешку.

Мелочность временами была характерна для них обоих, хотя и выходила за рамки дозволенного. Увидеть трещину в безупречной броне, нанести удар — не смертельный, но вполне ощутимый, чтобы второй прочувствовал это в полной мере, — и отступить на время. Привычный, отлаженный механизм.

Вскоре она заговорила.

Всё это время взгляд Эвр оставался прикованным к камере — она понимала, что он обязательно просмотрит эти видео, когда вернётся, и верила, что вызывает его любопытство.

И была права.

Майкрофт прибавил звук, силясь разобрать, о чём она бормочет. Беспокойные мысли сменяли друг друга в голове Эвр со скоростью света, и едва ли кто-то, кроме него, смог бы когда-нибудь угнаться за ними. Конечно, и Шерлок сумел бы, но в глубине души Майкрофт надеялся, что сейчас тот либо беспокойно спит на чертовски неудобном диване, либо с жадностью вгрызается в очередное дело.

Так или иначе, то, о чём его брат — их брат, — не узнает, никому не сможет навредить.

Эвр на экране тем временем улыбнулась довольно и широко — так выглядела улыбка победительницы. Звук внезапно пропал — Майкрофт выкрутил громкость до максимума, но так ничего и не добился. 

Во всём Шерринфорде только он умел читать по губам. Она не могла знать этого наверняка, однако почему-то рискнула — впрочем, едва ли Эвр задумывалась о риске. Своеволие сочеталось в ней с поразительным отсутствием страха, которое любой другой счёл бы безумием.

Иногда Майкрофт и сам считал это безумием.

«У тебя ледяные руки, зануда». 

Он тряхнул головой, досадливо поморщился. Просто показалось, должно быть. 

Палец вдавил нужную кнопку до упора, отматывая запись на несколько секунд назад. Всё та же победная улыбка, за которой скрывалось что-то ещё, всё те же тёмные круги под глазами, обветренные сухие губы, всё та же копна волос. Ничего, что могло бы насторожить.

«У тебя ледяные руки, зануда».

Какого, собственно, чёрта? Пятнадцатое марта, напомнил себе Майкрофт, понимая, что теперь она может ткнуть его носом в случившееся, будто школьника, в любой удобный момент. В любой неудобный — для него самого, разумеется, поскольку на чужой комфорт Эвр всегда плевать хотела. 

Это небольшое замечание — констатация факта, честно говоря — вселяло беспокойство. 

Эвр не любила очевидные вещи, а потому никогда не озвучивала их лишний раз, говоря только, что тратить время попусту не в её интересах. Сказанное ею определённо было очевидной вещью — способной вызвать одно раздражение и ничего кроме, пустой и жалкой.

Она прекрасно это осознавала, иначе никогда не позволила чему-то подобному сорваться с губ.

Детское «зануда», которое Эвр использовала по поводу и без много лет назад, вероятно, должно было заменить короткий добивающий удар. У неё не получилось — иногда она словно и не замечала, что Майкрофт давно вырос, и это не шло ей на пользу.

Монитор вспыхнул в последний раз и погас, без видимой причины вышедший из строя.

***

— Приходишь так, будто тебя ждут.

Она сидела на кушетке, поджав под себя ногу, и растрёпанные волосы надёжно скрывали лицо от любопытных глаз. От Майкрофта, впрочем, она едва ли пыталась спрятаться — скорее ждала мига, когда сможет продемонстрировать ему своё настоящее лицо.

«Я вырежу тебе сердце», номер пятнадцать. «У меня никого нет, кроме тебя», номер три. «Ты заслужил это», номер… Майкрофт перебрал в памяти привычный набор цифр, вспоминая лица, которые уже видел, но нужная никак не приходила в голову. 

Сейчас перед ним был номер семьдесят два, «Гадюка, пригревшаяся на камне». Это ощущалось в позе, в мнимой расслабленности, которую он чувствовал безошибочно, привыкший иметь дело с Эвр. Только самоубийца сейчас рискнул бы подойти к ней вне зависимости от того, насколько прочна между ними преграда. 

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

— Очевидные вещи? Не очень похоже на тебя.

Желание сказать, что она ни черта не знает, чтобы судить об очевидном для него, Майкрофт успешно загнал в самую глубь сознания. Эвр оставалась единственным человеком, имевшим об этом представление — иначе он никогда не пронёс бы на собственных плечах груз Шерринфорда так долго.

— А на тебя разве похоже?

— О, ты получил моё небольшое сообщение, — она лениво потянулась, выпрямляясь в полный рост. — Поэтому здесь?

— Вероятно.

Обманывать Эвр он не считал нужным. Честность не входила в список его добродетелей, но стоит ли лгать тому, кто почти ничем не отличается от тебя, когда речь заходит об умении видеть людей насквозь? Едва ли. 

— У тебя усталый вид.

— Разве тебя это интересует?

— Не особо, — пожала она плечами. — Но скажи, что сейчас способно вызвать неподдельный интерес.

В её камере, где время будто навсегда остановилось — точно ничего. Однако Майкрофт не сомневался, что в этот миг Эвр руководствуется исключительно любопытством — тем, которое он вызвал в ней, преступив единственный раз собственные границы. 

Глупая ошибка, за которую придётся расплатиться… чем?

Об этом он думать не рисковал.

— Того идиота, который говорил с тобой, выловили сегодня утром. Больше ничего подобного не повторится.

— Ты полагаешь?

Эвр едва заметно прищурилась, но и только. Немигающий взгляд рептилии нервировал бы Майкрофта, не производи он на людей точно такое же впечатление. Всё осложнял лишь тот факт, что было почти нереально предположить, каким окажется её следующий шаг. Пока она не пыталась подчинить себе Шерринфорд, но кто знает… 

Возможно, тогда придётся стереть с лица земли и это место, и её вместе с ним. 

— Мне снова понадобится твоя помощь, — с неохотой произнёс он.

— Безусловно.

— Тогда лучше скажи сразу, чего хочешь.

Эвр дёрнула плечом — непроизвольный жест, вышедший за рамки её тотального контроля над собой и всем, что оказывалось в поле её зрения. Временами прямые вопросы приводили её в замешательство, и такие моменты ему нравились больше многих других.

— Наверное, ничего особенного, — сказала она наконец. — Обсудим?

— Обсудим.

***

Когда стекло, надёжно защищающее внешний мир от Эвр, опустилось, Майкрофт шагнул вперёд, понимая как никогда ясно: некоторые переговоры стоит вести, не открещиваясь от произошедшего.

Пятнадцатое марта по-прежнему маячило между ними, сверкало раздражающим неоном.

Он знал, что на этот раз не совершит ни одной ошибки, и для того, чтобы удержаться от промаха, не нужны никакие преграды. Он знал Эвр лучше, чем кого-либо ещё.

— Ты как-то сказал: «Не нужно делать вид, что тебе не плевать, скольких ещё ты убьёшь в попытке до меня добраться», — сказала она, делая небольшой, едва заметный шаг вперёд. — Помнишь?

Пальцы с мозолистыми подушечками — куда теплее, чем у него самого, — осторожно коснулись лацкана пиджака. 

— Помню.

Эвр тихо рассмеялась, и на долю секунды Майкрофту показалось, что стекло встало на место, теперь пряча в стенах Шерринфорда их обоих без намёка на возможность выбраться.

— Как видишь, хватило и одного.


End file.
